1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a multimedia device technology, and more particularly, to a multimedia device having an operating system capable of processing multiple graphic data and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background
A display apparatus is an apparatus having a function for receiving and processing broadcast video, for example, which can be viewed by a user. The display apparatus displays broadcasting selected by the user from broadcast signals transmitted from a broadcasting station. The worldwide tendency is currently towards digital broadcasting from analog broadcasting.
Digital broadcasting means broadcasting for transmitting digital image and audio signals. Since digital broadcasting is robuster to external noise than analog broadcasting, it little causes data loss, is more favorable for error correction, has high resolution, and provides definite picture image. Also, digital broadcasting enables bidirectional services unlike analog broadcasting. Recently, a smart TV having functions of a display apparatus and functions of a multimedia apparatus has been discussed.
Moreover, a mobile device, a PC, a tablet, and a TV, which are provided with a specific operating system (OS), have been developed. However, since the specific OS supports an application only drafted in a specific computing language (for example, C language, C++ language, Java language, etc.), in case of an application drafted in other language, a problem occurs in that the application should be redrafted in a corresponding computing language to support its graphics.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.